


Happy Pocky Day

by mittliverskam



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittliverskam/pseuds/mittliverskam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wants to play the Pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pocky Day

Plopping onto the couch, Thomas threw a box at Dylan who was slouching on the couch. “So, I got this box of snacks from some Japanese fans and this one’s called Pocky. It’s pretty good. Open it up.”

Dylan picked up the box from his chest and squinted at the box ‘Pocky. Green Tea Matcha Flavour - Biscuit Stick Coated with Green Tea Flavour Confectionery’. He opened up the box and saw the these Pocky were long biscuit sticks covered with greenish chocolate. “This looks kinda icky, Thomas.”

“Trust me, it’s actually rather nice. Apparently, today’s Pocky Day and there’s a Pocky game that they play.” Saying that, he took a Pocky stick offered by Dylan and stuck it in his mouth, crunching down on the sweet snack. “Two people eat the Pocky from each end and whoever backs off first loses.”

“That is a game?!” Dylan asked with a dubious look on his face, looking down at the green-covered stick in his hand.

Thomas grinned, “Come on Dyl, it’s Pocky Day, let’s play.”

Dylan hesitantly put one end of the Pocky stick into his mouth and offered the other end to the other boy. They both stared at each other for a moment before Dylan nervously shut his eyes. For a brief moment he felt pressure on the stick before it was yanked out of his mouth and he felt soft lips pressing against his own.

Dylan’s eyes shot open and he saw Thomas’ smirking face. Dylan narrowed his eyes and said accusingly, “You planned this.”

“Had to make sure you didn’t pull away this time, didn’t I?” Thomas said before pulling Dylan nearer for a proper kiss.


End file.
